What is Love?
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yami Sennen CEO of Sennen Incorporation has his eyes on Yugi but Yugi seems reluctant to go on a date with him. So Yami challenges Yugi to a duel. If he wins Yugi has to go on a date with him.


_What is love?_

It was a question that seemed everyone wonders at some point. It floats into your head and makes you confused as you never can seem to really find the answer to it. By definition love is; an intense feeling of deep affection, a feeling of deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone.

A young teen around the age of 19 was wondering this exact question. He was short for his age barley reaching 5'2, had star shaped tri-colored hair and pale skin.

He nibbled on the end of his pen as he stared blankly down at the paper in front of him. He was supposed to be copying down notes from his lecture but he couldn't seem to focus long enough to even _register_ what the teacher was saying.

'Come on Yugi. You need to focus. What would Jii-chan say if you failed class thinking about the meaning of _love_?' The teen, Yugi, mocked in his head.

Sighing in frustration, Yugi ran a hand through his hair and directed his attention to the teacher just as the buzzer on his desk went off.

"Alright that is the end of class, see you all next week." The teacher dismissed them only causing Yugi to groan and drop his head onto the desk.

He had wasted all of his time thinking about the pointless meaning of _love_. He needed this class to get his degree in Egyptology!

"Uhhh Yug, ya coming or am I leaving you here?"

Yugi tilted his head to glare up at the figure of his best friend, Joey Wheeler. Joey and Yugi had been friends since middle school and now attended the same collage. Only as Yugi was here to get a diploma in Egyptology, Joey was here to get a diploma in business management.

"Ya Joe I'm coming."

Yugi stood and packed all of his things into his shoulder backpack before following Joey out of the room and toward the boy's car.

"To the Game Shop or do you want to hang out?"

Yugi hummed in thought on that answer and before he could voice his answer he was tacked to the ground with someone screaming a name.

"YAMI! I FOUND YOU FINALLY!"

The two hit the ground with a hard _SMACK _the strange girl landing on top of Yugi. Yugi groaned and heard Joey standing there dying of laughter. He growled at his friend but was more preoccupied with getting the weird girl off of him. Joey could die later.

"Miss, please get _off_ of me." Yugi didn't mean to growl the words out but he did. He could feel the girl tense before slowly getting off of him.

"Ya-" She started only to get interrupted.

"-I do not know who you think I am, but you have the wrong person. My name is Yugi, Yugi Moto." Yugi stood up and turned to her, offering the girl a hand to help her up. She took it and Yugi pulled her up, offering her a small smile.

She was taller than Yugi not that that surprised him everyone was taller than him. Her hair was a dark brown and flowed below her shoulders. She had sun kissed skin and if Yugi was to guess, he would say she was Egyptian.

Her eyes trailed over his form before a blush crossed her cheeks. "I-I am s-so sorry. F-from be-behind y-you lo-looked like h-him."

She bowed as another man walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Mana, are you causing problems for these nice people?"

The girl, now known as Mana, blushed even more and looked up to the man. "I am doing no such thing Mahad. I simply mistook the little one for Yami."

Yugi's brow twitched at the name but he didn't comment on it. He wanted to get away from these people more now than ever.

"I am sorry we bothered you." Mahad spoke and Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice to meet you but we have to go." Yugi bowed to them before turning on his heal and motioning for Joey to follow him. "Come on Joe."

Joey nodded and started to follow Yugi, his laughs dying down to small chuckles. "Man Yugi. That was entertaining."

Yugi rolled his eyes and frowned. "I am used to being mistaken for Heba since were twins, never have I been mistaken for someone who is not even related to me."

"You sure you're not related?"

"Joey. If another member of my family had hair like this, believe me, I would know."

Joey laughed at that and pushed a button on his key ring, making the car unlock so the two of them could slide into it, Joey in the driver's seat and Yugi in the passenger.

"I guess that's true, and I don't know anyone by the name of Yami." The blond commented as he put the key in the ignition and brought the car to life.

"I don't either. I could give Heba a call later and see if he has heard of anything in Egypt."

Heba, Yugi's twin brother, had gone to Egypt to attend collage there. Of course Yugi had been offered to attend that collage to but he didn't want to leave there grandfather all alone. Heba had been skeptical about going alone and leaving his brother and grandfather, but Yugi told him to go that this would be good for his future. So, reluctantly, he left and comes to visit on every break.

Joey nodded and pulled into the driveway of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi thanked his friend and got out of the car, walking to the shop door and opening it. He smiled at the familiar _chime _thank singled his entrance. The old man behind the counter looked up and smiled at the teen.

"Welcome home my boy."

Yugi smiled and walked over to the shop counter. "Thanks' Jii-chan. How was your day?"

The old man shrugged. "As busy as usual, anything interesting happen with you?"

The teen nodded and started to fill his grandfather in on what happened with Mana and Mahad. Solomon took all of this in before he started to chuckle as his grandson.

"What's so funny Jii-chan?" Yugi asked as he pouted at his grandfather.

Solomon stopped chuckling and started to look through his magazines. "Not much just that I cannot believe you, the king of games, don't know one of the main company heads that is responsible for helping to make the very cards you use to duel with."

Yugi blinked in confusion and leaned over the counter in front of him. "What are you talking about Jii-chan? Kaiba corp. makes the technology for the duel disks and Industrial Illusions makes the cards…"

He wandered off when Solomon started to shake his head. "Not only them. There is also Sennen Incorporations. They are like a middle man in between the two other corporations. They make dueling equipment as well as the cards."

Yugi blinked in thought. "Sennen? I have never heard of it…"

Just then a magazine was placed in front of his eyes. It was a Duel Monsters Monthly and had an exclusive with an interview with the _Chief Executive Officer __of Sennen incorporation's. Yugi picked it up and flipped through it till he found the interview. _

_He read through the beginning till he read the name of who exactly the CEO was. His eyes widened and he gaped at the magazine. "The CEO of Sennen Incorporations is Yami Sennen!?"_

_Solomon nodded his head and Yugi flipped a few more pages till he found a picture of the man. Yugi now knew exactly why he was mistaken for the man. They looked almost exactly alike except Yami had golden bangs that both framed his face and then shot up into his hair like lightning, the tips of his hair and his eyes were crimson where his Yugi's own were amethyst , and Yami was also taller than Yugi. _

_"I now see why I was mistaken for him." Yugi mumbled as he continued to stare into those intoxicating eyes. They almost seemed to be staring right through him and into his soul. Yugi shook his head and closed the magazine. 'It's just a picture Yugi, what are you thinking. It is just a picture.'_

_Yugi turned and started up the stairs to his room. He laid on his bed, his head resting on the pillows and opened up the magazine to the interview with Yami Sennen. The interview was done with one of Duel Monsters Magazines top people, Dartz Datsu. _

_Dartz: So Mr. Sennen, there is a rumor going around that you are related to the CEO of Kaiba Corporations Seto Kaiba, is this true? _

_Yami: It is sir. Seto is my cousin, were related on our father's side. His father is the brother to my father, Aknamkanon Sennen. _

_Dartz: Is it also true that you and Mr. Kaiba are going to be teaming up in the future to make more dueling equipment?_

_Yami: It's not official yet but me and Seto have been talking about doing that. _

_Dartz: Is it going to be like a family thing? Have you two talked about combining the two companies and running it like a family business? _

_Yami: No nothing like that. We just thought our companies could benefit from us doing something's together. However we are not going to combine them. We enjoy running separately. _

_Dartz: I see, do you have any other families?_

_Yami: I have a brother in Egypt. His name is Atem he is a top doctor who works at a hospital there. _

_The magazine continued on like that, talking about Yami's brother there family and what the future plans for Yami's company was. By the time Yugi was almost done with the magazine he read something interesting near the end. _

_Dartz: So Yami have you met the King of Games yet? _

_Yami: No I have not had the pleasure to. I have actually been meaning to ask my cousin about that. I heard the two of them were close, somewhat. _

_Dartz: I have seen pictures of him, did you know you two look a lot alike? To the point where I wouldn't be shocked if you were related. _

_Yami: No I did not know that but I can assure you, we are not related. I would definitely know if we were. _

_'So Yami has wanted to meet the King of Games. Meet me?' He wasn't sure why the thought put butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he was nerves about meeting him?_

_The tri-colored haired teen closed the magazine and sat it on the table next to his bed. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander around the man he had just read about. Before Yugi knew it he fell asleep. _

_A few hours later Yugi woke up with a light groan. He rolled over and blinked at his clock a few times till he registered what time it was actually saying. 'The o'clock at night. I must have been really tired.' _

_He rolled out of bed and stretched his limbs. He was wide awake now so he decided to go for a walk to cool off. He slipped on his shoes and walked down the stairs and out if the Game Shop. _

_The night was clear and Yugi could clearly see the stars in the sky. It was gorgeous to say the least. He smiled to himself as he took in a deep breath before starting down the side walk and toward the park, it was the perfect place to go for night walks. _

_Yugi reached the park quickly and followed the usual path he took. He smiled as he walked down it to the little river that ran through Domino Park. He sat down near the edge of it and gazed down at the water, the moon light reflecting off of the water and making it seem to glisten. "It's so gorgeous." Yugi mumbled to himself._

_"You are right, it is." A baritone voice spoke up._

_Yugi jumped up in the air and spun around to face the man who he had just been reading about a few hours ago. He blinked in shock, words seeming to slip from him as he stared into those intoxicating crimson eyes. _

_The crimson eyed man chuckled at the reaction and took a few steps forward till he stood in front of Yugi. "What's wrong little one? Amethyst Cat got your tongue?"_

_The mention of the duel monster card seemed to snap Yugi out of his thoughts as he couldn't help but giggle slightly at the poor joke. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"_

_Yami smirked and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I saw the deck attached to your belt and figured you would get it."_

_"Oh I got it. It just wasn't funny." _

_Yami chuckled again, the sound seeming to vibrate down his spine making him shiver. The feeling was new to him and he tried to put it in the back of his mind. _

_"So, may I ask your name?"_

_Yugi blinked and then blushed lightly, realizing he still had yet to even so much as introduce himself. He coughed to hide his embarrassment and bowed to the man in front of him. "Sorry, my name is Yugi, Yugi Moto." He stood back up and offered a smile to the man. _

_Yami returned the gentle smile and offered a hand to Yugi. "My name is Yami Sennen, I own Sennen incorporations. Do you happen to be the same Yugi Moto who is currently the reigning King of Games?"_

_A blush dusted over Yugi's cheeks at the mention of his title before he took the man's hand and shook it. "Yes I am. I just read about you today in Duel Monsters Magazine. I got mistaken for you today in collage, literally tackled to the ground by some girl named Mana."_

_"Ah Mana, she's my childhood friend and married to Mahad-"_

_"-I met him to."_

_"Now I know what she was talking about when she stormed into my mansion and started shouting about my 'other twin'." He chuckled again in amusement. _

_"At least I know why she was calling me Yami and mistaking me for you, we do look a lot alike Mr. Sennen." Yugi moved from his position on front of Yami and slowly started walking along the edge of the river. He felt Yami's eyes on him, watching him for a moment before following him. _

_Yugi looked over to the man when he fell in stride beside him. He let his eyes wander over the man's form, amazed by how the moon light reflected off of his skin. It made him look gorgeous and almost god like. Yugi stopped his thoughts there, wondering how on earth they even got that far. "S-So Y-Yami wh-what brings you o-out this l-late at n-night?" He cursed himself for stuttering and swore he saw a smirk on the man's face before it was replaced by a playful smile. _

_"I could ask you the same young one. However the reason I am out here is because I could not sleep and I thought being out here may help me. What about you?" Yami looked over to him and flashed him that dazzling smile. _

_Yugi felt his mind cloud over as he stared at that gorgeous face. He barely registered that he was supposed to be answering a question. "Ah, um well I fell asleep hours ago and just woke up. I didn't feel tired so I thought I would take a walk to wear out the energy." _

Yami smirked again and had that teasing look back on his face. "You also said you just read about me a few hours ago. Was I so boring I put you to sleep?"

Yugi felt his face heat up in a blush again as his eyes widened slightly. "N-no o-of c-course n-not M-Mr. Senn-Sennen."

"Please call me Yami, mister Sennen is my father. And there is no need to be shy." Yami stopped walking and turned Yugi to face him, he smiled to the boy and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Hey do you want to go get a cup of tea with me? I know a little book store in town that is open twenty four seven and serves tea."

Yugi pondered this for a moment before looking into Yami's eyes and seeing the pleading look in them. He bit his lower lip then sighed in defeat and nodded his head. Who could say no to those gorgeous eyes? "That sounds nice Yami, I would love to."

Yami nodded before taking Yugi's hand, making butterflies once again appear in his stomach, as he pulled him out of the park and down Dice Avenue. Yugi looked down to their linked hands and smiled slightly. This felt really nice to him, Yami's hand seemed to fit perfect into his.

They soon came to a stop outside a book story and Yami pulled him inside and over to a table. "Any specific tea you want?"

"Yami you don't have to pay for me, that's not fair to you." Yugi moved to stand up but a hand on his shoulder forced him back into the chair.

"Yugi, I am offering. I want to do it. Now tell me, what type of tea would you prefer?" Yami smiled down to him and Yugi sighed in defeat.

"I love earl gray tea if they have it Yami, if they don't surprise me."

Yami nodded and walked off leaving Yugi to his thoughts once again. The teen had never expected to run into the man right after learning about him, let alone did he expect to end up in a café with him. Why did he agree to this? Why didn't he just go him?

Yugi blinked out of his thoughts when a cup of hot tea was set in front of him. He looked up as Yami sat in front of him and gazed once again into those gorgeous crimson eyes. 'Oh that's right. I agreed to this because of those eyes.' Crimson gazed back into amethyst and Yugi felt his heart leap in his chest. He looked back down to his tea and pulled it closer to distract himself from the man's gaze.

He wrapped his hands around the cup and lifted it to his small lips, talking a sip of the tea. He smiled at the sweet taste of the earl gray tea and couldn't help the small hum that escaped him as the liquid slid down his throat. He placed the cup back on the table and smiled to Yami. "This is the sweetest cup of tea I have ever had. How did you know I liked it so sweet?"

Yami smiled and leaned on the table, once again staring deep into Yugi's eyes. "I just figured you would, you look like someone who would have a big sweet tooth." The crimson eyed man's smile turned into a playful smirk after he said that.

"Well you were right I do have a big sweet tooth." Yugi sipped the tea again and smiled to Yami.

The two of them soon began talking small things, their jobs, their homes and family, anything that they could think about. Yugi learned he had a lot in common with Yami including their favorite duel monsters card and there family.

"Wait… your twin brother is Heba Moto?" Yami asked arching a brow at the smaller.

Yugi nodded his head a little confused at the other man's reaction. "Yes why?"

"Because my twin brother Atem Sennen is dating a collage teen named Heba Moto. Is Heba going to collage to be a chief?"

Yugi nodded his head, his eyes widening larger then humanly possible. "I-I can't believe it… why didn't Heba ever tell me?"

Yami sipped his tea as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Atem told me they have been dating for a few weeks now, maybe Heba just hasn't had a chance to yet. It is also expensive to call from Egypt to Japan."

Yugi nodded his head thought he did feel a little betrayed by his brother for doing that. He should have called him and told him if he met someone.

"Hey Yugi?"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to Yami, tilting his head and seeing something in those crimson eyes he couldn't quite decipher. "What is it Yami?"

Yami looked down to his tea, seeming to be slightly nerves about whatever it was he wanted to ask him. "Yami, you can ask me anything."

Yami looked back up and nodded his head, taking a deep breath and then gazing back into amethyst eyes. "Yugi I really like you. Would you… maybe like to… go out with me?"

Yugi gasped slightly and stared at Yami in shock. That was not the question he was expecting. He searched the man's crimson eyes and saw that he was completely serious about this. There was not a hint of playfulness in those eyes, just sincerity and… hope? Yugi however didn't know the first thing about dating. What if he messed up? Was not good for Yami?

"Yugi?"

Snapping from his thoughts Yugi blinked a few times and saw Yami was now scared; scared Yugi would reject him and turn him down. The teen swallowed thickly, turning his head away from those piercing eyes. "I don't know Yami. I mean we did just meet each other, we barely know each other-"

"-That's what dating is for, isn't it?" Yami interrupted making Yugi look back to him. Sighing Yami reached across the table and placed a hand over Yugi's. "Yugi give me a chance. Please go on a few dates with me."

'It's not that I am afraid I won't like you, it's that I am afraid you won't like me.' The teen mumbled in his head.

"Duel me."

Yugi blinked at the request and gave the man a confused look. "Come again?"

"Duel me Yugi. If I win, you go out with me on a date. If you win, we can forget this ever happened." Yami then reached down to his belt and unattached his duel deck from his belt and placed it on the table. "You can't turn down a duel Yugi, by the name of your title you _have_ to duel me or lose by forfeit and I will still get that date."

Yugi sighed and reached down to his own belt, unattached his own deck box and sat it down on the table. "Very well Yami Sennen, I accept. However I am not placing my title on the line. If you want my title you will have to duel me for that in a real duel tournament. This duel is just for the sake of the date."

"I understand, King of Games."

Yugi then stood up, grabbed his deck box, and motioned for Yami to follow him. They headed down the street and over to the game shop. Yugi unlocked the door and grabbed a few duel disks from the shelf, and handed one to Yami. He strapped his own to his arm, shuffled his cards, and then placed his deck in the slot. He then looked up to Yami and saw he was ready.

"Ready?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"_It's time to duel_!" Both tri-colored haired men said at the same time.

The duel disks sprang to life and the number 8000 registered as there life points.

By the time the duel was about over, Yugi was amazed by how good Yami was. No Yami was better than good he was a great opponent, they both were at equal level and Yugi almost felt like he was dueling Kaiba! Yugi currently had 300 life points left with Dark Magician on the field and a trap card set. Yami had 310 life points left with Silent Magician level 8 on the field.

"I'm sorry Yugi but it seems it is over. You put up a great fight and I really thought you were going to beat me a few times." Yami commented.

Yugi smiled, even if he did lose, he was not a sore loser. "I had fun fighting you to Yami. You're the first person to ever actually get close enough to beating me, besides Kaiba that is."

Yami smiled and then lifted his hand and pointed at Yugi. "Silent Magician, attack!"

Silent Magician raised his staff and unleashed a magic attack on Dark Magician. Yugi looked to the trap card he had on his field, seeming to debate whether or not to play it. However, he let the attack go through, never once activating the trap on his side of the field. The magic blast hit Dark Magician then, officially destroying him and taking the rest of Yugi's life points with him.

Yugi's life points fell to zero and the teen lowered his duel disk and walked over to Yami, extending a hand to him. "It was a great duel Yami, thank you I enjoyed it."

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand, shaking it. "As did I Yugi. Though don't forget you still owe me that date and I hope to have it tomorrow." A sly grin made its way onto his face and Yugi laughed nodding his head.

"I know Yami and I keep well to my promises don't you worry."

Yami nodded and removed his desk from the disc before sitting it back to where he had saw Yugi get it from. "I should be heading home though, it's going on one in the morning and we need all our strength for tomorrow."

Yami walked over to the door and stopped just in front of it, looking over his shoulder to Yugi. "Good night Yugi. I will see you tomorrow."

Yugi smiled back to the man. "Good night Yami."

Yami then left and Yugi let out a long sigh, looking down to the ground and at his deck. "Why do I feel like… I wanted to lose?" He looked at his trap/magic field on his duel disk and gazed at the card he could have used to beat Yami, _Mirror Force_. He could have stopped the attack; killed Silent Magician level 8 and then attacked Yami directly on his turn, taking out his remaining life points. So why didn't he? Why did he let Yami go through with his attack and win the duel?! Did he want to lose?!

At that question the teens eyes widened and a gasped escaped his throat. He did… he wanted to lose the duel to Yami. He wanted to go on that date but he couldn't bring himself to admit it before. Shaking his head a small humorless laugh escaped his throat at how pathetic he felt.

"I had to lose a duel, to bring myself to admit that I wanted to go on that date."

Shaking his head he walked upstairs to his bedroom and put his deck away before he collapsed onto his bed, hoping that tomorrow went well.

Morning came sooner than Yugi had hoped, his alarm clocking waking him up at ten in the morning. If he didn't have school Yugi liked to get up at a normal time so he didn't waste the day away. He rolled out of bed, grabbed a fresh pair or cloths and went into the bathroom attached to his room to take a shower.

When he was done he slipped on his leather pants, leather buckle shit and neck belt. He strapped on the belt that held his pants on and then wrapped the other on that hung sideways on his waist. He then strapped on his duel deck to his regular belt. Yugi always kept his cards on him incase people asked him for a duel. Like Yami said last night, if asked for a duel Yugi can't turn them down. If he did he lost by forfeit and that, was not a way Yugi was willing to lose.

He wandered down stairs and was about to go make breakfast when Solomon wandered into the room and smiled to his grandson. "Good morning Yugi, don't bother making breakfast, your date has come to take you out to breakfast."

Yugi blinked blankly at his grandfather before it hit him on what exactly the man had said. "D-do you mean Y-Yami is h-here? Right now?"

Solomon nodded, chuckling at his grandson's reaction. "He is waiting for you down in the game shop."

Yugi nodded his head and started down to the shop. As soon as he reached the bottom and walked into the game shop he spotted Yami looking over some of the duel monster cards his grandfather had on display. He smiled and walked over to the man, leaning against the counter as he stopped next to him. "Morning Yami."

Yami looked over to him and smiled back, the action making Yugi's heart flutter in his chest again. "Good morning Yugi. I hope you slept well."

Yugi nodded his head. "I did."

"Good, how about you and I head out for breakfast. I have the whole day planned, as long as you don't mind spending the day with me." He winked at Yugi as he said the last part making a dark blush slowly spread over his cheeks.

"N-Not at all."

"Good come on, I already told your grandfather I planned on kidnapping you for the whole day."

Yugi nodded his head and looked over his shoulder as Yami started to drag him from the shop. "Bye Jii-chan!"

"Have fun my boy!" He heard his grandfather shout back as they walked out of the store.

Yami lead the two of them over to his car and unlocked it. Yugi slid into the passenger side of the door as Yami slid into the driver seat.

The two of them soon reached a small breakfast diner and Yami parked the car and quickly walked over to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Yugi.

Yugi blushed and slowly slide out of the car as Yami closed the door. "Th-thank you Yami."Why was he stuttering so much today?

Yami smiled and nodded his head before slipping his hand into Yugi's and leading him toward the diner. "It's no big deal Yugi, thank you for coming out with me today."

"Of course I lost that duel to you fair and square." Yugi smiled and swore he heard Yami mumble something along the lines of, 'I doubt that.'

The two were soon seated when they were in the diner and ordered there food.

Yugi smiled as the waiter placed there food in front of them. "So Yami what are we up to today?"

Yami smirked and took a sip of his orange juice before he answered Yugi. "I am not going to tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise then."

Yugi pouted but agreed and the two of them ate there breakfast, exchanging in small talk every now and then. Yugi learned that Yami had been dueling for almost as long as him and the man was 22 years old.

After breakfast was done, Yami paid for it against Yugi's will, and the two of them headed back to the car.

"Going to tell me where were going now Yami?"

Yami gave a smile and nodded his head this time. "Were going to go hang out at the park for a little bit then tonight around five there is a concert going on at a club I plan on dragging you to."

Yugi nodded his head and Yami eased the car into the parking lot of the park. The two of them headed into the field. It was the perfect time to be at the park, it was mid fall and the cherry blossom trees were wilting, causing the petals of the flowers on them to fall. Yugi smiled at how beautiful and romantic all of it looked.

"Hey Yug!"

Yugi blinked and spun around just as arms wrapped around his waist and crushed him to the chest of his best friend. "H-Hi…. J-Joey… c-cant b-breath!"

Joey instantly released him and smiled down to the tri-colored haired teen. "Sorry Yug. What are you doing here."

Yugi smiled and gestured to Yami. "I am out with Yami. You remember, the one the girl Mana mistook me for at school?"

Realization instantly dawned on the blond and he smiled to the man, looking him over. "Ah, I see why she mistook you for him now. It's nice to meet you man."

"Oh Yami, this is my best friend Joey Wheeler." Yugi introduced gesturing to said blond.

Yami smiled and offered a hand to Joey to shake. "Nice to meet you in person Joseph. My cousin Seto tells me about you all the time."

Yugi blinked in confusion at that as Joey took Yami's hand and shook it, a clear blush on the man's cheeks. "Why would Kaiba talk about you Joey?"

The blush on the blond's cheeks darkened even more as an amused smirk made its way onto Yami's cheeks. "Yes Joey, why indeed?"

"H-hey Y-Yug I-I for-forgot to tell you s-something a-and it can w-wait till l-later I-I need to g-go, y-ya… bye!" Joey turned and quickly walked away, leaving the two look-alikes to themselves.

"What was that about?" Yugi questioned out loud as Yami chuckled at him.

"I'll explain it later, let us enjoy ourselves for now."

Yugi nodded and turned, falling in step with Yami as the two of them continued down a path along the cherry trees.

"This has been very nice Yami, I enjoy spending time with you."

Yami smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I enjoy spending time with you to Yugi. This has been one of the best dates I have ever been on. And that's mostly because everyone I dates drags me to a mall and buys me out of all my money."

Yugi's brows furrowed in disgust. He hated people like that, especially people that do it to sweet people like Yami. "That's terrible Yami. I am so sorry."

Yugi didn't know why but the thought of Yami dating other people sent a pain through his heart. Shaking his head he pushed the feeling aside and looked over to Yami who was smiling down at him. "It's not your fault Yugi and I have gotten over it, and I have found someone who I know won't do that to me."

Yugi smiled and got a playful look on his face. "Oh and who is that?"

Yami smirked and decided to play along. He turned to Yugi, making the teen stop and walked toward him, making him back up till his back hit a cherry tree. Yami then placed his hands on either side of Yugi's head against the tree. "Let's see I'll give you a hint. He is sweet, innocent, has the most amazing amethyst eyes, and very pink luscious kissable lips."

Yugi's face at this point was a dark scarlet and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He swallowed thickly and saw Yami was leaning toward him, his eyes half lidded and a small light blush of his own on his cheeks. He stopped when their lips were mere inches apart and gazed deeply into those very amethyst lips he was talking about. "You, Yugi." He then closed the distance between them.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Yami seemed pleased at this as a small growl of wanted escaped his throat, only to be swallowed by their connected lips. Yami moved his arms from the tree to wrap around Yugi's waist and pulled him against his body. Yugi hummed in contentment to this, his own arms moving up to wrap around the other man's neck, pulling him further against Yami's body.

A tongue ran across Yugi's bottom lip making the teen gasp in shock. Yami used this moment to ease his way into Yugi's mouth, running his tongue along Yugi's trying to get the smaller to play that familiar battle of dominance. Yami easily over powered the other, and started exploring that most cavern eliciting a small moan out of the teen.

Soon that need for air became too much and the two of them broke the kiss, panting heavily as they rested there foreheads against each other. Yugi stared deeply into Yami's eyes as a dark blush started to spread over to his ears and down his neck, he couldn't believe what he just did.

"You taste amazing Yugi." Yami murmured.

If his blush could get any darker, it just did. He stared wide eyed at the other teen, not believing one person could be so blunt.

A beeping noise brought their attention back to reality and Yami reluctantly pulled away, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He smiled and put his phone away again before reaching down and placing his hand in Yugi's. "Come on, its four thirty and we have a concert to get to."

The two headed back to the car, Yugi still a little dazed from the heated kiss he had just had with the older man. He had to admit, that kiss really did feel amazing and oddly enough… he wanted Yami to kiss him again. He wanted the man to turn around and place his lips on top of his again. His heart beat harshly in his chest at that thought. He swore it was beating so hard it would leap right out of his chest and into Yami's.

They both got in the car again and Yami started down the road to the club he was talking about before. Yugi directed his gaze out the window to distract himself but he kept looking out of the corner of his eyes and stealing glances at Yami. He swore the man noticed as he wore a smirk on his face.

Yami soon pulled up to a club called _Egypt's Desert Rose. _The name was written in Red Cursive Neon lights with a neon Rose between after word Egypt. To Yugi it looked like one of those clean clubs which he was grateful for. He didn't really want to walk in and find people practically having six on the dance floor.

Yami led Yugi into the club and over to one of the tables that was in the corner of the club. The two of them sat down and a waitress came over. They bother ordered some coke and a small order of fries. Once the waitress brought them back the two of them sipped the coke and ate the fries as they continued to make small talk.

Soon a slow song started to play and Yami stood up, holding a hand out to Yugi, bowing slightly to him. "May I have this dance young one?"

Yugi blushed lightly but nodded his head and placed his hand in Yami's. He didn't see any harm in this and when you come to a club, you may as well dance right?

Yami led Yugi out to the floor by his hand before turning to him, placing one hand on the small ones back and keeping their other hands linked together. Yugi placed one arm around Yami's neck and kept his other hand in the older ones.

They then started to sway to the music.

_Don't let go of that hand, don't let go  
Because I'm here beside you_

Yugi smiled to Yami as he fell in stride with Yami, doing his best to keep up with the other and not step on his feet, or trip over his own.

_Keep on smiling, always smiling  
And make flowers bloom_

Yugi blinked and stared into Yami's eyes, crimson clashing with amethyst. As he stared into those eyes he felt like the rest of the world started to fade out and it was just the two of them, dancing together. It was an amazing feeling that once again made his heart speed up and a blush spread over his cheeks.

The two of them never noticed the crowed part ways to watch them dance and reports enter the club.

_If you smile up at a star somewhere  
Then I'm happy just looking up at the sky  
Even casual, ordinary things are dear to me_

Yugi noticed a spark in Yami's eyes and the man once again leaning down, their faces were mere inches apart and Yugi could feel Yami's hot breath wash over his face. It made a shiver run down his spine.

Then before he knew it, there were a pair of lips on his own.

_Because a flower called you  
Has blossomed in my heart_

The two continued to dance as well as kiss chastely. Not paying attention to the gasps from the crowd and the clicks of the cameras around them.

Yami ran his tongue along the teens bottom lip making him open his mouth to grant Yami access to his mouth. He moaned lightly as he felt Yami roam around and battle his tongue for dominance.

_I want to see you, just want to see you  
If the more were together, the lonelier we get_

The two broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes as the song slowly started to come to an end.

_Lets hold each other's hands until were not lonely anymore  
Don't let go of that hand, don't let go  
I'm right here beside you_

At this point in the date. Yugi couldn't deny it anymore. He felt something for Yami, something deep. Whether at this point it was love or not, Yugi wasn't sure. But he knew that he felt something for Yami and he didn't want this to end.

A slow smile made its way onto Yami's face and the two of them slowly came back to their surroundings and noticed the sounds of clapping and cameras taking pictures.

Yami blinked at the sounds and looked away from Yugi's gorgeous eyes to the people around him. He scowled at the reports and took Yugi's hand in his, pulling him away from the stage and toward the doors, ignoring the reporters that tried to stop the two of them and get interviews.

"Mr. Sennen are you dating this boy?"

"Is that Yugi Moto, King of Games?"

"How did you two meet?"

Yami pulled Yugi over to his car, unlocking the doors allowing both of them to get in. Yami sighed and drove back to the game shop, parking once again in the drive way before getting out and walking over to the passenger door and opening it for Yugi.

Yugi smiled and slid out of the car, heading to the door. Once there he turned to Yami and smiled to him. "Thank you for today Yami I really did have a lot of fun."

Yami smiled back and nodded his head. "I am sorry the reporters ruined it though. Don't doubt that tomorrow you will be on the cover of almost every magazine as my boyfriend." He chuckled lightly at that.

The teen blushed again and looked down at his feel, shuffling them lightly. "H-Hey Y-Yami d-do you th-think w-we could g-go out a-again?"

Yami smiled even more at that and placed his hands on Yugi's cheeks, cupping them and tilting his head up to look at him. Yami then leaned down and brushed his lips against Yugi's before pulling back and smiling into those amethyst eyes. "I would love to Yugi. I really like you Yugi."

"I really like you to Yami. I'll see you later then."

Yami nodded his head and Yugi opened the door only to freeze when Yami called out to him again.

"Oh and Yugi, next time we duel. I want a real duel, not one you decide to lose."

A dark blush once again spread over his cheeks as he turned to look at Yami, amazed he had noticed.

"I saw you hesitate to use the trap card. You could have won, which means that technically I did lose, which also means you owe me an honorable duel."

Yugi nodded his head and placed a hand on his deck. "Next time Yami, I promise you an honorable duel."

Yami smirked already thinking about the things they could bet. "I look forward to it Yugi, good night."

"Good night, Yami."

The two of them parted ways.

Yugi headed to his room and changed into his pajamas before flopping onto his bed. He raised a hand and lightly placed his fingers to his lips. He really did like Yami, at this point it was not love, but he was sure that later, it could become love.

* * *

Inu: THE END!

Heba: -does spit take- Seriously!?

Inu: -shrugs- What I planned on making this a one shot.

Heba: THERE COULD BE SO MUCH MORE!

Inu: ….your point?

Yugi: -rolls eyes- Review please!


End file.
